headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly
Crossed Kelly was a young Asian woman who was blinded after witnessing an atomic explosion. She journeyed with twenty-three other survivors in an effort to avoid being killed by the Crossed. Kelly was attacked by a man named Randall who came after he after he had been turned into a Crossed. Cindy saved Kelly by shooting Randall in the head with her shotgun. Supergirl Kelly was a young red-haired woman from National City. She was an employee of CatCo Worldwide Media. When Non initiated the Myriad process, Kelly was one of millions of humans in the city who became a mental slave to his whim. Non appeared at the CatCo offices where he had a confrontation with Supergirl. To demonstrate his power, he had James Olsen, Winn Schott, and Kelly all step out onto the balcony of the building and leap off the edge. Supergirl flew after them, but she was only fast enough to save Olsen and Schott. Kelly fell to her death. True Blood Kelly was a young blonde-haired woman from Louisiana. She was dating a college fraternity boy named Brett and was traveling through Renard Parish one evening after having imbibed considerable amounts of alcohol. Bored, she decided to give her boyfriend a hand-job, but this ended when the frat boy noticed a Grabbit Kwik store that advertised the sale of the synthetic blood substitute known as Tru Blood. The two screeched the brakes on their vehicle and parked at the store. Inside, they asked the clerk about Tru Blood, but moreover, they wanted to know about the town's vampire population. The clerk played a prank on them by pretending to be a vampire, a joke that Kelly found little humor in. Brett inquired about where to score some "v juice", which was a nickname for vampire blood which, if consumed by humans, acts as a narcotic. Kelly had no interest in this at all, recounting how one of her classmates had done V and nearly clawed her own face off. At this point, one of the store patrons, a true vampire told them that they needed to leave. When they refused, he bared his fangs at them and they hastily exited the store. The Walking Dead Kelly was an African American male in his apparent thirties. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse who was residing in the U.S. state of Virginia. He was part of a group that consisted of Magna and Yumiko. Kelly traveled with Magna's group across the mid-Eastern seaboard en route to Washington, D.C. when they came upon Paul Monroe of Hilltop Colony. Paul brought them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they met one of their group leaders, Rick Grimes. Unsure of whom to trust, they met one of Alexandria's prisoners, Negan, who tried to convince Kelly and the group that Rick's people were evil. They later cornered Andrea and forced her to reveal more about the nature of their group. Kelly and the others later became part of a militia formed by Rick Grimes designed to combat the impending threat of the Whisperers. Kelly was among those who was active during the Whisperer War. Category:Jessica Stroup/Characters